Je suis libérée
by vvjulyvv
Summary: Salut tlm! Hey me voilà avec un nouveau fic! Bon mais là attention aux âmes fragiles.... Passer votre chemin lolll!


**salut tlm! je suis revenu en force cette semaine loll! hum, mais l;à je suis parti avec un one-shot! un vrai de vrai là! Pi j'y suis aller fort sur le dramatique fac... Ceux qui ont les larmes faciles ben passer votre chemin! Lolll, fac jvous parlerai po plus longtemps! Place au Drame!**

Mon histoire a commencé bien mal... Il y a eu la mort de mon chien Bibille, mais ce n'était qu'une petite parte, laissant une légère sensation de vide... Et puis, il y a eu mon cusin, mais bon, je ne le connaissais pratiquement pas... Et là, tout à basculer, quand ma mère est morte d'une maladie... Je ne sais pas laquelle, je ne sais plus... En fait, j'veux pas savoir... Et puis, s'en est suivit de mon père, après avoir laissé sa vie tourner du mauvais côté, sombrant dans la dépression et l'alcoolisme... Il s'est enlevé la vie il y a pas longtemps... Mais ce n'est pas plus mal commesa... Je suis sans coeur?... Peut-être mais peut-être pas... Et hier mon frère est mort ;ala suite d'un accident...Mais je ne pleure pas... Je ne pleure plus en fait, j'ai trop perdu et maintenant je ne me rends compte de rien. Je ne suis l'ombre que de moi-même. Mes amis s'inquiètent beaucoup pour moi mais je ne les entends pas... Je ne les entends plus. Je me renferme sur moi-même pour ne plus perdre. Et maintenant je dort éveiller en fait... Je voudrais tellement me laisser aller et ne plus vivre et ne plus vivre... Je n'ai plus rien... Je ne suis plus rien...

Et c'est comme ça que ma vie c'est terminé. Vouv me dites que je suis encore là... Rien n'est terminé... Mais c'est faux. Je suis morte, il ne reste que mon âme qui ère seule, sans aucun but précis...

« Bonsoir tout le monde! Aujourd'hui un évènement c'est produit. Du haut de la tour de Tokyo, un jeune fille c'est suicidée. Nous pensons qu'elle avait quelque problèmes dont elle ne pouvait se défaire... »

Quelques problèmes ein? Ils ont tout faux! Il y avait plus que quelques problèmes, il y avait un trou, un vide qui ne pouvait être rempli... Personne ne peut comprendre et personne ne devrait comprendre. Ils ne savent pas dans quoi ils s'embarquent... Ils veulent tout savoir et ensuite aider. Et quand t'ils nous aident, en fait ils nous nuisent... Je vais vous racontez mon histoire, et la manière dont moi j'ai sombrer...

**4 juin 7h05 A.M.**

Le soleil se lève et inonde ma chambre. Je me lève paraisseusement en m'étirant et regarde par la fenêtre. Tout la ville se réveille présentement, toutes les mamans préparent les déjeuners et les papas ramassent les journals. Moi, mon papa est déjà partit. Et ma maman est bien fatiguer donc elle dort. Alors je suis toute seule avec mon frère et c'est toujours la même chose d'ailleurs. Mais epuis 2 jours, le vide... Le silence se fait encore plus présent. Mon chien bibille est parti. J'espère qu'il reviendra... Et en attendant, je garde mes problèmes pour moi... Et je garde espoirs qu'il reviendra sain et sauf parce que c'est la seule personne qui me comprenne vraiment... Qui ne cherche pas à toujours m'aider... Il m'écoute et c'est tout! C'est tout ce que je demande en fait, de l'attention. En tout cas, tout ça étant dit, je vais descendre pendre mon p'tit déjeuner.

Salut Godzilla! Maman est encore fatiguée alors ne va pas la déranger okay? Bon et puis, je ne pourrai pas aller te porter jusqu'à l'école alors tu vas prendre ton courage à 2 mains et t'y rendre toute seule okay? Allez Babye tite soeur!

Et c'est comme ça que l'horruer a commencé. Ben l'horreur c'est un garnd mot... Disons que c'est là que mon histoire a commencé à mal aller...

J'ai ramasser mon sac et mon chapeau et je ferma la porte. L'aire frais caressait mon visage doucement. Il faisait chaud et beau. Si ce n'étais pas de l'école, le parc aurait été pleins d'enfants avec leurs parents, vivant leur jeunesse à plein temps. Dans l'fond, tout se que je ne n'ai pas pu avoir...

Mais bon, on peut pas tout avoir dans vie! Alors, je continuai à marcher, longeant les cerisiers en fleurs. Le clocher de l'école apparaissait au loin et déjà on pouvait entendre l'écho des rires des enfants. J'avançai plus vite.

Et j'arriva enfin dans la cour. Je reconnu tout de suite ma meilleure amie. Dès qu'elle me vit, elle s'élança vers moi tout sourire. Moi, je me força à lui faire un ptit sourire. Elle me prit dans ses bras.

Bonjour Saki! Tu vas bien?

Bah ouais... Et toi?

Très bien merci! Alors, quoi de neuf?

Ben rien là, pas depuis hier en tout cas! dis-je en riant

Je passai mon regard sur la grandeur de la cour. Il manquait quelque'un! Mon autre meilleur ami. En regardant un arbre, j'entendis un bruit de moteur arriver dans la cour. Je tournai mon regard vers cette source de bruit et m'aperçu que c'était une limousine noire. Un jeune homme en descendit avec son ptit air rebelle. Mon sourire ne fit que s'agrandir en le voyant. Je parti à courir vers lui et lui sauta dans les bras. Il me serra contre lui et dit aurevoir de son main libre à son majordome.

Tu m'as manqué mon shao! Une journée sans toi c'est trop long! Et surtout depuis que bibille est parti...

Toi aussi tu m'as manqué ma belle saki! Tu ne l'as toujours pas retrouvé? Et une idée d'où il pourrait être partit?

Je me separai un peu de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il était si beau malgré son jeune âge!

C'est ça le problème... On ne sait pas il est où...

Shaolan mit sa main sur ma joue et me souria. Je lui répondit en retoour. J'allais dire quelque chose quand la cloche sonna. Je prit shaolan par la main et nous sommes partit vers l'entrée principale, en fait vers notre salle de classe... La journée passa lentement... trop lentement... Entre les cours de math et des japonais... Mais au moins j'avaus Tiffany et Shaolan pour faire de ma journée quelque chose de moins ennuyeux! Et enfin la cloche sonna, annonçant la fin des cours. Je prit Tiffany dans mes bras et j'embrassa shaolan sur la joue (Nda: Il sont seulement ami là!) et je partit.

Mais en rentrant de l'école, je vit une auto devant la maison. Je me mit à avancer plus vite malgré moi... La curiosit. étant trop grande. Mais ce dut ma première erreur... Mais pas la dernière!

En entrant, j'entandit des voix s'élever du salon alors je me risqua à y entrer. Ma maman était assise et avait les yeux rouges, signe qu'elle avait pleurée. Je m'avança encore un peu plus et ma mère me remarqua. Je vit le collier de bibille sur la table su salon alors instinctivement je demanda:

Où est bibille?

Ma mère baissa les yeux qu'elle avait levé vers moi. Ses mains s'entortillaient l'une autour de l'autre. Elle répondit d'une voix mal assurée:

Je... Je suis désolé ma chérie... Mais bibille n'est pas là...

J'ouvrit les yeux d'étonnement. Mais elle est où ma bibille ein!

Elle va être là quand?

Elle ne reviendra pas sakura... Ma chérie, je...

NONNNNN! Elle doit revenir! Je veux ravoir ma bibille!

Ma mère se leva pour me prendre dans ses bras mais je reculai en pleurant. Sans dire aucun mot, je sortit dehors et me mit à courir autant que je le pouvais sans me retourner. J'allai jusqu'à la maison de shaolan et je cogna à la porte. J'entendit des voix et Pierre m'ouvrit la porte.

Bonsoir mademoiselle Sakura! Puis-je vous aidé?

Est-ce que shaolan est là? demandais-je en reniflant

Oui, un instant, je vais le faire venir. MAÎTRE SHAOLAN!

J'entendis des pas descendre l'escalier et venir vers l'entrée...

Sakura?

Dès que je le vit, je me jeta dans ses bras. Les larmes ne voulaient plus s'arrêter de couler. Il me serra un peu plus contre lui tout en me murmurant des mots pour m'apaiser...

Et c'est comme ça que tout à basculer. Ensuite est venu a mort de mon cousin mais celle-là n'étais rien en comparer qui s'envenait...

**7 avril 14h50 P.M.**

Je revenais de l'éducation physique en parlant avec Shaolan et Tiffany. On parlait de tout et de rien quand la cloche sonna. Shao nous quitta pour rentrer dans sa classe et nous, nous sommes rentrer notre classe. Nous étions en train de lire lorsque l'on cogna à la porte. Le professeur alla ouvrir et sortit dehors. CEla pris plusieurs minutes avant qu'il n'entre et qu'il me demande de sortir avec toutes mes choses.

Je le regarda avec étonnement. Qu'est-ce qui allait encore me tomber dessus...? Je prit lentement mes choses comme si instinctivement je faisait déjà mon deuil... Je sortit la tête lourde de pensées, de questions. Et ce fut ma deuxième erreur... Je vit le docteur,qui soignait ma mère depuis déjà 2 mois, en avant de moi. Je savais que la maladie de ma mère s'aggravait mais pourquoi venir jusqu'içi? Le docteur me regarda dans les yeux et me murmura:

Je suis désolé...

Le temps s'était arrêter autour de moi. Les secondes passèrent avant que je ne comprenne vraiment le sens des ces mots... Je cria le plus fort que je pouvais comme si ma peine pouvait s'envoler...

NONNNNNNNNNNNN!

Le professeur ferma les yeux. Tout les élèves de ma classe avait tourner la tête vers la porte cherchant des explications. Tiffany se leva d'un bond et sortit en dehors de la classe. Dès qu'elle me vit, elle me prit dans ses bras. Shaolan, qui lui aussi avait entendu mon cri, avait sorti de sa classe et courait vers moi. Quand je le vit, j'explosa et pleura toute les larmes du monde. Il me rpit lui aussi dans ses bras et je m'accrochais à lui comme si ma vie en dépendait.

C'est là que tout changea...

**7 avril 5h05 A.M.**

Sa fait maintenant 1 an que ma mère est morte... Mais c'est comme si elle m'avait amener avec elle... Je ne vit plus... Mais pas beaucoup... Je suis là seulement en compagnie de Tiffany et Shaolan.

Mon père est sombrer dans l'alcoolisme après avoir faite une dépression suite à la mort de ma mère. Depuis mon frère et moi nous nous occupons de lui. Mon frère a dût quitter son emploi pour s'en occuper... Et moi je continue mes études. Dans 2 ans, je pourrai aller vivre ma vie mais en attendant, j'attends... Et j'encaisse...

Je ne peut pas dormir... Mon père est partit cherhcer de la bière et je ne sais pas s'il est revenu... Peut-être que je m'inquiète?... Je me lève et je vais voir en bas. Mon père est rentrer, mais ses souliers sont là, mais il n'est pas dans la cuisine... n'y dans le salon... n'y dans la salle de bain... Je me tourne et je vois la porte de la cave ouverte... La panique me prends. Je me précipite en bas. Ce fut ma troisième erreur...

En allumant la lumière, je me retrouva face à face avec le corps de mon père pendu. Je criai d'effroi et je recula un main sur ma bouche. Mon frère, alerter par mon cri, descendit le plus vite qu'il put. Quand il vit ce que je voyait, il ouvrit de grands yeux. Il se précipita en haut et ppela la police. Moi je ne faisait rien, incapable de bouger, incapable de fermer mes yeux de cette scène. Quand les secours sont arriver, j'étais figer. Mon frère m'enroula dans une couverture, mais je ne m'en rendit pas compte vraiment. Il me monta jusqu'à ma chambre et me coucha. Mais je ne bougeais pas, trop choquer...

Le jour de l'enterrement, je n'ai pas pleurer, je ne pouvais plus pleurer, je n'en avait plus la force. J'étais dans les bras de Shaolan et je regardais le cercueil, le regard vide.

La plait s'infecta... Le vide s'agrandit...

**20 avril 16h30 P.M.**

Mon frère était rentrer à l'hôpital à cause d'un accident de moto. Mais il avait succomber à ses blessures... Je me retrouvais seule... pour toujours... Alors, je suis monter du haut de la tour de Tokyo et jeme suis délivrer. J'ai mit un pied devant et j'ai basculer.

C'était mon histoire... L'histoire de ma vie...

« Mais maintenant gardons un moment de silence pour cette jeune fille... Que ton âme parte en paix sakura... »

**Et voilà! J'ai travailler toute une soirée et toute une journée sur ce fic lolll! En tout cas j'espère que sa vous plaît et que vous allez me laisser plein plein de commentaire bons ou mauvais! Aller à plus tard!**

**juju**


End file.
